Electronic products currently tend to be light, thin and flexible, such as TV or smartphone having curved screen. The screen of the electronic product is a curved panel so that the electronic component in the electronic product may be damaged by the pressure of the curved panel.
With reference to FIG. 5, a liquid crystal display (LCD) screen 10 of an electronic product includes a curved panel 11 and a chip 13 disposed on a circuit substrate 12. The curved panel 11 may damage the chip 13 because of the pressure applied on the chip 13. As a result, the damaged chip 13 may be unable to electrically connect with the circuit substrate 12 and may increase the defect rate or the damage rate of the electronic product.